


[Podfic] Crush

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE 2017 [32]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: All Bond has to do is look at his wrists and he knows—he could break Q in half.





	[Podfic] Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610141) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Crush: 48:43 

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Crush.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Crush.mp3) | **Size:** 45 MB | **Duration:** 48:43
  * [M4B ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201712/ITPE/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20Crush.m4b) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 48:43

  
---|---


End file.
